The Blacksmith
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Human AU. Gimli Durin, blacksmith and farrier, befriends the son of Mirkwood Furniture CEO Thranduil Greenleaf's son, Legolas, after an odd car "accident". As Gimli and Legolas get closer, they realize just how important it is for 26 year olds to have each other in times of pain and joy. Maybe sex eventually? Gigolas! editing and adding to as off 11/5/17
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna edit this, and hopefully add to it! Thanks for your patience with this process and your continuing support for my writing :)**

 **-ZeAwesomeBirdie**


	2. Prologue

It took a lot to wake Gimli Durin at three in the morning, particularly with a thunderstorm raging outside his farmhouse. It had been nearly twenty minutes before he realized the insistent honking from the road was real, and the redheaded blacksmith quickly jumped out of bed, yanking torn jeans over his boxers and stuffing his feet into muddy work boots.

The car was a red convertible with its hood down, despite the pouring rain and lightning. It sat in the middle of the road, right in front of a huge felled tree. A lanky blond man was sitting in the driver's seat, and was yelling at the tree to "hurry up, the light's been green for ages."

Gimli ran up to the side of the car.

"Sir!" he called, his voice cracking with sleep. "Sir, are you ok?"

The blond looked at him and yelled "Why are you in the middle of the road? Surely you know that is not safe." His speech was slurred, and Gimli could smell the wine on his breath even through the rain.

Grumbling, Gimli said, "How about you come inside, sir?"

Giving him a slightly confused look, the man opened his door and stepped out, sloshing through a puddle. Gimli grabbed for the blond, helped him to get his balance, and walked him up to the steps. After tripping walking up to the porch, the man stumbled over the doorjam and fell fast asleep, leaning heavily on Gimli.

Gimli rolled his eyes and tilted the blond so that he could carry him the rest of the way inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Legolas Greenleaf woke up in an unfamiliar room with the sun bright in his eyes and a headache forming deep behind his ears. He didn't remember how he got into this strange room; a small, sparsely furnished space with only the bed, a dresser, and a bedside table with a small oil lamp inside. The bed was covered in an old quilt, and was soft as feathers. Scrunching himself deeper into the quilt, Legolas tried to follow the steps he had taken the night before.

His father had asked him to attend yet another formal event. The blond simply hadn't wanted to go but was forced to, as Thranduil was a prominent figure in the community and the CEO of Mirkwood Furniture.

 _Thranduil is not the best father,_ Legolas thought once again, not for the last time. _He likely has not noticed my absence._

He had had a few glasses of wine, then decided maybe the dinner would be alright, even with Thranduil's speeches that dragged and dragged for over an hour. As his head began to pound, Legolas thought it may have been more than 'a few glasses', and buried his head under the quilt. Driving to the event, perchance, was not the best idea.

The smell of cooked bacon wafted into the room, reaching Legolas even under the quilt. His headache seemed to lessen slightly as he felt his stomach twinge unhappily. Wherever he was, there was clearly food. When the world stopped turning around him, he decided to go meet the person who'd helped him.

pbpbpbp

Gimli was standing by the stove, watching the eggs and bacon fry when the man walked in. A black cat sat on the counter next to him, licking the grease from the bacon packaging. He turned when he heard the floor creak, giving the skillet one last shake before turning off the flame. The man was a sight; his long blond hair tangled and his clothing wrinkled from being slept in. Gray slacks, a white shirt, and a black vest hung off his lean form.

"Want something to eat, kid?" Gimli asked, giving the blond a smile. "You got a name?"

"Legolas," the blond answered, "What have you got cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon. I bet your head feels good." He gestured at a heavy wooden table.

Legolas smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat. "I guess I drank too much…"

"How old are you, Legolas? Got a parent who can pick you up?"

Gimli placed a plate in front of him, studying his face as the man blushed and said "26." Suppressing a snort of laughter, the redhead placed the skillet on a hotpad in the center of the table.

"My father probably has yet to notice my absence," Legolas mumbled before digging into the eggs.

"If your car does not start I can take you home, kid."

"How old are you?"

Gimli fixed Legolas with a pointed look and answered, "26."


	4. Chapter 3

"Come now. I will need help getting your car out of the road."

Legolas looked across the table at the redhead, not quite understanding.

Gimli laughed. "You stopped behind a fallen, and the road was quite muddy. If your car is not stuck, I will be greatly surprised, kid." He began to clear the dishes, turning deftly with an air of practice.

"I did what?" Legolas asked, jumping up. Before Gimli could take away the pan of bacon, the blond nabbed an extra piece.

"Come and see." Gimli led him from the kitchen to the bedroom and rustled in the dresser then tossed a ragged pair of jeans and an old 4H tshirt to him. Legolas mumbled a thanks, realizing if his truck was stuck in the mud, he'd get his clothes very dirty. As soon as he had yanked on the slightly too big clothes, he walked back to the kitchen where Gimli sat on the counter waiting.

"Need a belt, kid?" Gimli asked.

Legolas nodded, holding tightly to the belt loops on the jeans. Gimli handed him a long piece of baling twine, and the blond tied it around his waist. With his pants now staying up, Legolas followed Gimli out of the house.

pbpbpbp

The car was stuck up to the wheelwells in the mud. The huge tree was still across the road. Legolas couldn't help but gawk at the sight.

"My father is going to kill me."

Gimli chuckled. "Not if we get it out and get you home. This way."

The redhead led his taller companion to large red barn.

"We will need my team."

"Your team? Team of-"

The blond sucked in a deep breath at the sight of four massive black horses. The one in the nearest stall shook her head and whinnied at Gimli, asking for a treat. "Her name is Annabelle. Then we have Lady, Nightengale, and finally Moon."

"They are so beautiful," Legolas whispered.

"Help me get them harnessed, kid. And watch your feet!"

Gimli handed the blond a large bridle, with the instructions, "Hold carefully." Then he led him to Annabelle's stall, gently opening the door. He worked deftly, getting the calm horse ready for a harness. Once she was ready, he took her and Legolas outside the barn and hitched her to a post to wait while he prepared the rest of the team. In no time all four horses were hooked together.

"First we will take care of that tree."

Legolas nodded, still in awe at the sun shining across the leather straps holding each horse together.


	5. Chapter 4

Legolas Greenleaf stared in awe as the stocky man in front of him led the team of drafts up to the road on the opposite side of the fallen tree. Each horse listened to Gimli, and never tripped over each other. The blond wasn't familiar with horses, nor any animal aside from the nasty old cat his father had given him many years ago.

Reaching the tree, Gimli hooked a thick chain around some of the closest branches. Annabelle and Nightengale stood quietly as the chain was attached to the back of their harness.

"Want to drive them, Legolas?" Gimli called out, looking between the dark legs of the four horses at him.

"Want to… What?"

Gimli laughed, then grabbed Legolas' hand and took him to the horses, then over the tree so that they were on the opposite side of the team.

"Take these reins," Gimli instructed. "When you are ready, give the girls a loud 'WALK' command, and they will take the tree away. Make sure you walk with them!"

The redhead jumped over the tree and patted the hindquaurters of Moon as he stepped by. Holding four leather straps in each hand, Legolas gulped, then called out "WALK," quite loudly. On the command, the four horses began to walk forward, dragging the tree behind them. Gimli walked to the right of Moon, leading her by her bridle back off the road. Shortly after, the tree was no longer a road block.

"Excellent work, kid!" Gimli yelled back to Legolas as he unhitched the team from the tree.

Legolas stood a fair distance away, holding the reins much too tightly for how far away he stood, and grinned ear to ear. "Now what, Gimli?"

"Now we move that damned car of yours."

Gimli took the horses back onto the road, this time behind the car, and attached the chain to the rear bumper. He gestured to the back seat and said, "Come sit, you may drive again."

Excited, Legolas bounded over to his car. The leather was once again in his hands, and he happily called out, 'WALK'.

Gimli again walked with Moon, guiding the team and car over to the barn. The wheels gave a loud SQUEELCH as they left the deep mud. Once back next to the barn, Gimli unhooked each horse and led them back into their stalls. Legolas sat enthralled in the back of the car, not bothering to hide his amazement.

"They are so big, how do you control them?" he asked, as Gimli put away the harnesses.

"I do not control them," Gimli said, "I work with them. We have an understanding." He brushed his hands off on the sides of his jeans. "Come back inside, we should eat lunch before trying to get your car working."


End file.
